


Time Marches On

by Klauinax



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Baltimore Crabs (Blaseball Team)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klauinax/pseuds/Klauinax
Summary: Dugout DeliberationOr: some people need hugs.
Kudos: 5





	Time Marches On

Kennedy Loser sits on a bench, and stares at the black hole in the sky. In his absence of attention, Squid Galvanic appears out of nowhere to settle next to him with a soft grunt. "Y'know, most people would be happier right now, Kennedy." She draws a pack of cigarettes out of her duffel bag, and then offers one to him, which he accepts.

"Most people would've called that a 'dad noise' too, but you'd kick their ass wouldn't you?"

"You saying someone having fun right now should get their ass kicked?"

Kennedy grunts, gently morose as he mulls over the cigarette. "Every year they get younger. More and more kids looking hopeful as they try to get into the leagues. You saw her out there, Lizzy. Looked so terrified on the mound I wanted to just give her a hug instead of swinging the bat."

Squid takes a drag, considering. "And because they're so young, they don't know any better, so they need grizzled old war dad to tell them about what they don't know?"

That got a grunt from Kennedy, and he fans smoke away from his face. "It's not like that. It's just, we saw what's Up there. We went through that, and here we are again. We can't help ourselves. No one would have blamed us for taking a season or two to just go slow, maybe have a few parties like the other teams."

Squid draws out her cell phone and checks it. No notifications from the babysitter to get in the way of her background. The Squidlets playing ball. "Why don't you tell me how you really feel, Ken?" She'd been around long enough to know how to get people to open up. And maybe she had spoken with Tot about a few things.

Kennedy runs a hand through his hair. There was starting to be grey streaks here and there through it. He bites his lip, trying to get the will to speak. An unhappy huff. "I'm tired and I don't want to be here. It's not the team, it's just me."

"Candle that burns twice as bright, eh Ken?"

"It was before the reverb even. I just, want to spend time in peace. I want to be by Her side, have time to guide people without all, this." A frustrated wave of the unlit cigarettes in his hand. "I just want a break like the rest of them got."

"So, why don't you quit?"

"You know the answer."

She takes a drag, then flicks the butt into the trash. "Yeah. I do."


End file.
